


Voltron Kisses

by akaashibeauty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is soft, Angst, Drabble Collection, Earlobe Kiss, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith needs to calm his hormones, Lance is actually a dork, Lotor is a kinky bastard, Mentions of Sexual Content, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Nose Kiss, One Shot Collection, Pidge is a bean, Shiro is a grumpy pants, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheek kiss, temple kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashibeauty/pseuds/akaashibeauty
Summary: A collection of drabble/oneshots about Voltron characters and the kisses that I feel they represent.





	1. Shiro - Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired this was a short drabble I made with an idea that randomly came to mind. I hope you enjoy.

I woke up, my eyes slowly opening by the second. When my senses started to come to me, I felt a light nuzzling sensation on top of my head, and strong arms wrapped around my waist. I lightly hummed in satisfaction, breathing in the light, morning air. Well, technically it wasn't any different considering I was in a flying castle thousands of light years away from my home planet. But same difference.

I looked behind me quietly, trying not to disturb the lumbering figure deep in sleep beside me. 

Shiro.

We met on Earth, when he was still in the Garrison. We were both recruits, perfect friendship and crew members in the daytime, having a secret affair during the night. It seems cliche, but that's just how life is. I don't know how it started, but it just happened. We were stuck in the same crew for a short amount of time, and became extremely close in the period of time that we had. 

When Shiro had left for the Kerberos mission, I was in pain, but I knew he would come back someday. So I waited. And eventually, I was told that he was never coming back. That he was dead. So I cried. For hours and hours. I gave way to the dark abyss that was basically screaming my name.

I fell into heavy depression, losing the love of my life. I quit the Garrison, and left to go somewhere where I could hopefully find peace, but I never found it.

My life just seemed to be getting worse. It all kept going downhill. I lost contact with my family, and became somewhat of a hermit. I was living in a small abandoned shack, about 30 minutes away from the Garrison. I would occasionally go out for food, but it was rarely. I lost my appetite after the "accident". 

It was then when I met Keith, a previous friend of Shiro. He was a loner and a bit strange, I had to admit, but he kept me sane. Whenever I had panic attacks, he was there to calm me. Whenever I was sad, he was there to comfort me. For that, I am so grateful.

Then out of nowhere, Shiro came back. He just fell from the sky, like an angel. Well, not really. He was in a strange alien spaceship. Besides that, I was ecstatic when he returned. It felt like I let out all the rest of the tears I had left in my body. From then on, we had been fighting in a universal space war. 

When I found out what they did to Shiro, I was horrified, to say the least. We were there for eachother, though. Mending broken bonds, spending nights together and embracing eachother with the stars as our nightlight.

It's crazy how fast lives can change. One moment I was studying the stars with Shiro, the next my life was falling apart. Then in the blink of an eye it was put back together.

I sighed, standing up to get dressed and possibly get some food. I was suddenly yanked back down, falling into the bed. I heard a mumble from behind me, and I rolled my eyes. He was terrible in the mornings, never wanting to leave the bed. I'm not judging, though. I can relate on a personal level.

I turned around to face him, a light smirk on my face.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Grumpy Pants." I said, with a playful edge to my voice.

All he did was grumble beside me, and I let out a breathless laugh.

I leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips. He opened one of his eyes slightly, and I grinned.

"If you get up right now, I'll give you another kiss." I said, trying to hold back my laughter.

He almost instantly got out of bed, and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I laughed till my stomach hurt. 

"J-Just kidding." I said, pecking him on the lips.

He sighed, shaking his head at my goofiness.

"I hate you." He said, running his hands through my hair, smiling lightly.

"I love you too." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck, leaning into a large hug.

We ended up laying down all day together, reveling in the sensation of just being beside eachother. I never grow tired of it. His musky, earthy scent mixed with the faint smell of my lilac shampoo creates a tiring aroma. Sleeping just happens to be our favourite activity.

And I wouldn't give it up for the entire world.


	2. Keith - French Kiss

I strolled to the kitchen, tired and hungry after my long training session. I liked to train early in the morning, it helped my mental state for the rest of the day. Even though it was physically straining.

The door opened automatically, and when I looked up, I was pleasantly surprised to see Keith, making breakfast.

"Hey, Keith. What are you doing here this early in the morning?" I said, genuinely curious.

"Oh not much.. I guess.." He replied, avoiding my gaze.

I looked at him skeptically, before shrugging and making my way over to some weird Altean fridge.

Keith and I had been somewhat beating around the bush when it came to eachother. I figured out a long time ago that I had a crush on the edgy emo boy, and I assumed that he felt the same way. The paladins always encouraged us to be a couple, but the look in his eyes told me a different story. After that, I was almost 100% sure that he hated me.

Avoiding my gaze, like he just did, trying to get out of the room secretly when I was there, and refusing to say my name. Those are only a few of the things he does. I heavily sighed randomly, making him look at me with a what-the-fuck-was-that stare. I ignored him, trying to give him a taste of his own medicine. I walked over to the island, placing my bowl on the table and sitting down.

As expected of Keith, he sat on the exact opposite side of the island. We sat in complete silence, other than the sound of weird knockoff Altean cereal crunching in our mouths. After a few minutes of bathing in all the tension, I decided that the silence was a bit too deafening. I stood up to put my cereal bowl in the sink.

As I was washing my bowl, I felt like he was watching me. Despite being uneasy, I kept washing my bowl, too stubborn to give in and turn around. Unfortunately, that didn't last long, for I was done with this bullshit. I turned around, in the middle of drying my hands.

"What is your fucking problem." I asked, unfazed.

"...What?" He said, dumbfounded.

"You heard me. Why do you hate me so goddamn much, yet when I'm minding my own business you glare holes in the back of my head. So I repeat, what is your fucking problem." I lightly grit my teeth, clearly pissed off.

He sighed, passing by me to throw his plate in the sink.

"You wouldn't understand." He muttered.

That was where I lost it.

"Listen here bitch, I know you're fucking emo, but can you at least show a little fucking emotion every once and a while and answer my fucking questions. You never give a shit about anything, and you avoid me like I have the plague. What did I ever do t-"

"Leave it alone."

"-o you to make you hate me. Was it because I was annoying? Am i just so ugly that you can't even bare to look at me? Is it because of my horrible humour? Please, tell me, because I-"

He suddenly slammed his hand down on the counter, forcing me against the cabinet. He leaned into my face, and yelled these words;

"I said, leave it the fuck alone. You won't get it."

We stayed in that position for a while, our chests moving up and down, breathing heavily from the yelling. He looked in my eyes, then down to my lips. Our faces slowly came closer, and I decided I was getting too impatient. I put my hands in his hair, and I pulled his face towards mine, our lips smashing into eachother. His hands grabbed my hips, lifting me onto the counter. I moaned into the kiss, and he let out a low growl. He bit my bottom lip, making me let out a light whine. Taking the opportunity, his tongue pushed its way into my mouth, before I even had time to react.

I decided that I wasn't going to let him win, and our tongues swirled around eachother, battling for the dominance of the others' mouth. I pulled away for air, saliva trailing from where our mouths split. In a daze, I said the only words that came to mind;

"Enlighten me, then."


	3. Lance - Forehead Kiss

Today was a very important day. Today there was a grand ball being held in the castle, to celebrate the uniting of the Voltron Coalition. Don't get me wrong, I loved parties. It was just the idea of Lance being my date that had me shook deep in my core. Before we became a thing, he was always flirting with other girls. Sometimes even just after we started dating he was looking at other girls. Keith smacked him back into his place, though.

Either way, It certainly doesn't help my confidence level. I was always searching for flaws. My hair, my makeup, my clothes, my stomach. I tried my best to make them perfect due to the fear that I won't be good enough in Lance's eyes. I felt like he was always too good for me, with that dazzling smile and that basic lovable personality. I never told him, though. I wanted to keep it a secret, due to the fact that my insecurities may in fact be correct.

I was startled by a knock at my door. I sighed, standing up off my bed, smoothing my dress as I stood.

"Come in." I said, secretly hoping it was Lance.

Much to my dismay, it wasn't. Although, I was glad to see a familiar face.

"Oh, hey, Hunk. What's up?" I smiled, genuinely happy to see one of my good friends.

"Oh-uh... nothing much. I just wanted to see how you were doing.. y'know. We're worried about you." He said, in his usual calm and friendly tone.

"Ah... I see. Well, there's nothing much different. What do you think? I'm still uncertain." I gestured, spinning in a circle so he could see my dress.

It was beautiful. A blue flowing ballgown with a V neckline and off the shoulder sleeves (You can let your imagination deal with this one). I looked like Cinderella, despite not knowing who she is. All I know is that Shiro told me I look like some girl named Cinderella. My hair was up in a messy bun. and I had curled strands falling onto my face. I had a full face of makeup on, and when I looked in the mirror, I felt like I glowed.

Although, there was something that bothered me. Something in that reflection that seemed wrong. Something out of place. When I first got the dress, I believed that the dress wasn't good enough. I soon began to realize that it was not the dress that was the problem, but me.

"I think you look absolutely stunning, (Y/N). Lance is going to love it." He gushed, smiling gently.

"Are you sure?" I hesitantly whispered, glancing in the mirror again.

"Positive." He smiled, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank you."

_______

 

I walked towards the ballroom, my heels clacking against the floor. I grew more nervous every step I took, but I made sure not to let it show. After all, I was already late. No need to make anyone worry unnecessarily.

I saw the steps leading down into the ballroom, and I stopped. I forced myself to take a deep breath before continuing my pace. As I walked down the stairs, my large ballgown trailed behind me. There was 2 entry staircases into the ballroom, which met in the middle and combined into one wide, large staircase. As I reached the middle platform, my eyes darted around the room, looking for Lance.

I immediately froze when I saw him, blinded by his signature smile. He looked incredibly handsome, with his fitted suit, styled hair and fitted bow-tie. I beamed back, as suddenly my fears were ripped from my mind. As we both walked towards each other, we never lost eye contact.

As we met, he pulled me close. He brought my hands up, and whispered in my ear.

"May I have this dance?" He said, smiling.

I nodded, grinning from ear to ear. And dance we did. We danced all across the floor, the gentle music coursing through our veins, our bodies swaying rhythmically across the room. We laughed as we went, sharing occasional sarcastic moments along the way.

After the song ended, everyone clapped. Allura came on the stage, and began giving a speech about freedom and the Coalition. Lance tapped my shoulder after the applaud was done, and held out his hand.

"Come with me." He mouthed, and I nodded, grabbing his hand, following him.

He led us out to a balcony, where we could still dance to faint music in private. After dancing for a while, he broke the silence.

"Listen, (Y/N). I've been unfair to you. In many ways." He started, contemplating how to keep going.

I listened quietly, not daring to interrupt. 

"When I would look at all those girls and their boyfriends, it wasn't because was attracted to them or because I wish I was them, but because I couldn't figure out how to treat you the way you deserved to be treated. I was scared that I couldn't be able to give you everything you wanted. Just because.. I'm me. When I first saw you, you took my breath away. You were the most beautiful, amazing girl I had ever seen. When I finally got you, I just didn't want to lose you. So, for that, I'm sorry." He said sadly, looking at me with a small smile.

"Lance..." I said softly, cupping his cheek, when I realized something.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say girls and their boyfriends?"

"Uh... yeah?" He looked at me confused.

"Oh my god." I said, covering my face in embarrassment. This whole time I was so distracted by the thought that he was looking at girls, I didn't even realize they had someone with them.

"Wait.. did you think I was looking at just the girls?" He asked.

I nodded, my head still in my hands.

"Oh god, hell no. I would never do that, not since I found you. I promise. I love you so much." He said laughing, embracing me.

I sighed, and I couldn't help but giggle along with him.

"I love you too, Lance." I said, looking up at him still giggling slightly.

He grinned, cupping my cheeks, gently kissing me on the forehead. We stayed like that for a few moments, before I spoke the only words that came to mind.

"I still can't believe that I was being such an idiot." I laughed, putting my hands over his.

"Yeah, well, we can be idiots together." 

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so original haha


End file.
